


Educated and Mistaken

by edwardcobblepot



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Angst, Begging, Blackmail, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Morality, Eventual Smut, Extremely Dubious Consent, Former Pornstar, Isabella is just a good friend, M/M, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Smut starts in chapter 2, Someone help Ed Nygma, Sub Edward, Teacher Edward Nygma, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Oswald Cobblepot, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-03-30 17:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edwardcobblepot/pseuds/edwardcobblepot
Summary: Edward Nygma is 23 years old, a new teacher at a private school, despite just having graduated with only a bachelors degree in chemistry from a barely accredited college, which makes Edward Nygma believe his luck couldn't get any better.That's when he meets sophomore student Oswald Cobblepot.[ Some characters experience age change, background change, etc. for the purpose of this fic. Trigger Warning- Extremely dubious consent.]





	1. Chapter 1

_"Mr. Edward Nygma!"_

Ed rose from his seat, a wooden bench near the front office inside the corridor, and pushed his glasses up his nose so he could recognize a face to the voice he heard call his name. He smiled and let out a small sigh of relief when he was met with the enthusiastic student-body principal, and shook his hand eagerly. 

"Hello, Mr. McGluven! Thank you for reviewing my resume. I know I missed the dead line and everything, but I'm actually a year ahead as an early graduate and I couldn't submit-"

He began to follow the older man who started to walk away without warning. The man waved his hand in dismissal.

"Don't you worry about that, Mr. Nygma. Lucky for you, we just had a spot open up and we need someone to fill it a-sap, I can't stand having a substitute that hasn't a clue what to do trying to teach these students. These parents would be blowing up my phone if they knew I had 120 of their kids being taught AP Chemistry by an 80 year who can't even see, let alone read to their children for a day longer. You understand?"

Nygma nodded as he strolled beside the principal, the larger man huffing a bit as they made their way up to the second floor.

"If I may, what happened to the other teacher? Why couldn't they even start or finish the year?"

McGluven rubbed his finger at the bridge of his nose when they reached the top of the steps. He sighed deeply.

"I probably should tell you, right? Right, well he was murdered by the mob. Apparently he was running his own meth lab in his basement or something and selling it to the mob. He ripped them off or laced it or whatnot and they strung him from the flag pole outside his home. It was gory, I'm surprised you didn't hear about it. I couldn't find a replacement for the first couple weeks, so I thank the heavens and the earth for your resume."

Edward raised his eyebrows at that, and smiled slightly at the praise.

"Wow. Um no, I moved here from New York a couple days ago, when I heard you wanted to speak to me. I knew I had gotten the job. Word was that this school doesn't just hire anybody."

"Ah, you're from the mainland, I see. I myself am from Connecticut. Well, word is right. We only hire the most prestigous teachers. I've seen your grades, absolutely incredible, never got below a 96 on your report card. Your taste in college was quite disappointing though, but I know our students will be in good hands with you."

"Absolutely."

They reached one of many wooden door. Room 234. The AP and PAP Chemistry lab.

The school was large for a private school, having a little over a thousand students. He was standing in one of many vast hallways, anti-drug and pro-football season propaganda lined the grey brick walls. Ed took a deep breath. He remembered how much he hated high school only five years ago, and here he was again. Except now, he was being paid to be here. The heavier man patted him on the back and opened the door, hurrying Mr. Nygma inside.

"Hello students, this is Mr. Edward Nygma, and he will be your new- and permanent- Chemistry teacher this year. He is young but do not be mistaken, he deserves the same respect as Ms. Johnson or Saint Hughes, and if you cause him any trouble this won't be the only time you see me this year. Understood?"

The entire class, save one or two students, responded 'Yes sir' in unison. He gave Mr. Nygma one more sincere 'Good Luck' smile, and wobbled out the door.

"Hi. Um, I'm your new teacher, obviously. Dang, okay. Does anyone have any questions about me before we get started?"

A red-headed girl with a flower in her hair raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"Are you going to take role?"

Edward nearly slapped himself in the face at that.

"Of course. What am I doing?"

He nervously chuckled.

"Okay. Wayne?"

"Here."

"Pepper?"

"Here."

"Gordon?"

"Here."

Edward got through about twelve more names before he was interrupted by someone walking through the class door. It was a young man, not skinny nor broad, with hair that spiked up a little in the center of his head and at his forehead, where it was heavily gelled. His uniform was all out of sorts, and he had a coffee cup in his hand with his bag slung over his shoulder. 

"May I help you, young man?"

Edward said in his bravest possible voice. The kid seemed unintimidated. He licked his lips slowly, huffed, and rolled his eyes. The entire class stared holes into Ed's head.

Edward heard a few kids mutter and whisper, before the young man scoffed,

"'Young man' yourself. You look younger than I do."

Edward thought to himself that may be a little true... He was very baby faced and the teenager had deep bags under his eyes and a sculpted face that made him appear a bit older. If he hadn't been in his tenth grade class, he would've thought him to be a senior.

"Even if that was true, I'm still the adult, and your new teacher. What's your name?"

The kid, unphased, plopped his book bag onto the floor by an empty desk at the front of the class and then sat down. He proceeded to stare up at Edward, and without breaking eye contact, smirked and licked his lips again.

Suddenly, Edward's lips felt dry too, and he had goosebumps on his arms and his legs wanted to give out. He felt like he was being back as a ninth grader, being shoved into a locker. His heart pounded, and he tuned back into the real world. 

He was the adult here. 

'Don't let yourself be freaked out by this little asshole.'

"Oswald Van Dahl- Cobblepot. The last on the list, typically."

Edward peered down at the attendance sheet on his clipboard, and marked a 'T' by his name, for tardy.

"So it seems. Meet me here after school, Mr. Cobblepot."

"Uh? What for?"

"You've were absent or tardy three days in the first three weeks of school. You have a classroom detention."

Edward replied, not looking up from the board where he began to write out basic chemical equations.

A couple of students gasped and one giggled. Oswald slammed his book onto the desk, causing silence to fill the room. Edward looked back at him. 

"Would you like to make it two?"

"Yes, please!"

Oswald over exaggerated his tone, and Edward went to his desk to file two classroom detention slips.

"You have it. And since everyone finds it so amusing, you can all read pages 16 through 36 and answer review questions on 21 and 37 for the rest of class."

The class groaned. Edward was honestly embarassed and didn't know where this need to power struggle with this student came from, but he wasn't going to loose.

Edward strided over to the young Oswald's desk thirty minutes later. 

"I look forward to your company, Oswald."

Edward smiled sarcastically at the younger man.

"Oh, I'm sure we will come to a mutual understanding soon enough. We have all the time in the world, apparently. Four whole hours worth."

Oswald sneered back. Edward strolled back to his desk, so satisfied with himself he wanted to give himself a high five.


	2. Chapter 2

_knock knock_

It was finally 2:45pm, and the last bell rang. Edward kept wanting to kick back, relax, maybe grade some papers, but every time he would let himself rest he reminded himself that a spoiled brat was scheduled to be baby sat by him for the next two hours. And now he had to answer the door.

Reluctantly, he walked toward the door and opened it. He look slightly down to find Oswald, who had his earphones in and was watching a video.

"Hello, Oswald. Please, take a seat."

Oswald took his earphones out of his ears and walked into the room, limping slightly. Edward hadn't noticed it until then. 

"Is there something wrong with your leg?"

Edward asked curiously, only after saying it realized that it was sort of an asshole thing to say to him.

"Is there something wrong with your brain?"

Oswald snapped back, dropping his book bag to the floor and settling into his seat. Edward was reliefed that Oswald didn't take it too hard.

"Not quite. Graduated top of my class, highschool and college."

Edward smiled, walking back towards his desk to set down his papers and grab a sudoku puzzle.

"Yeah, Guttman Community college is so prestigious."

Oswald torted back, sarcastically. 

A silence fell among them. Edward raised an eyebrow at the smaller man and Oswald stared right back through him.

"How did you know where I went to college?"

Edward said, now actually interested in this conversation they were having. Oswald smiled at him. A shit eatting, grimy, smile that made Edward want to punch him in the throat.

Edward grabbed a stool and sat across from the younger man, puzzle in his lap.

"Obsession is not healthy, Oswald. Perhaps you should consider investing your time in more productive things other than wasting mine by forcing me to babysit you for your erratic behavior."

Edward smirked at him. It was the second time this day that he felt as if he had to face off with this kid. The kid's eyes went soft, almost as if he had forgotten about his natural desire to piss him off. After a few minutes of Edward working on a sudoku puzzle, Oswald offered him a snarky comment.

"What do you suppose I should do to be more productive with my time?

Edward looked up at him, eyebrows drawn up. The kid's voice was as soft as his crystal blue eyes. Edward felt trapped, and wanted to slap himself in the face for holding his gaze on Oswald's light pink lips for a second or two too long. Edward looked into his eyes again.

"You are asking for my advice? Sincerely?"

Oswald nodded slowly.

"Yes, of course. I want to know what you would do if you were me."

"Well-"

Oswald abrutly stood up, cutting Edward off.

"Actually, I  _know_ already what you do to keep yourself productive."

"What do you mean by that?"

Edward straightened himself up in his seat. He couldn't believe the kid was going at it again. 

"I could be like you. I could be getting shoved into lockers, ignored by my parents, shit talked by teenagers..."

Edward scoffed and rolled his eyes. Oswald folded his arms across his chest.

"You seem to think you know so much about me. Where would you have gotten this info, huh?"

"Its actually just written all over you. But, I wouldn't exactly call you an open book. You know whats not written all over you?"

"Hmm?"

Edward began to tune out again, paying more attention to the condition of his fingernails that he chewed often.

"The additional, fourth and by comparison more appealing option on how I could be like you."

"And what would that be?"

Edward mumbled back.

"Oh, I could be sucking dick and selling porn to pay for my shitty community college."

Edward nearly fell out of his seat. There was a brief moment where Ed searched for words, until he could manage to spit out a few.

"What are you even talking about Oswald? That is highly innapropriate."

"Mmm."

Oswald smiled his wicked, shit eatting grin again.

"Oh I get it," Edward laughed, "How could I not have seen? You are just playing one of your little games, toying around with people. You are sticking an unloaded gun to my head, Oswald. Do you realize how much trouble you are putting yourself into? And we just met each other. If your Principal-"

"I wouldn't exactly call the gun unloaded."

Oswald pulled his phone from his pocket and unlocked it. Edward felt himself sweating now. After half a minute, which felt more like hours, Oswald pulled up a video and spun his phone to the older man. 

"Press play whenever you like. It's a wonderful video, but the camera is somewhat trash. There are better quality videos out there, though. This one is just my personal favorite."

Oswald sat back slyly and watched Ed's jaw drop. Edward felt like he had been punched in the gut. Half of him wanted to know where he found these videos from over a year and a half ago, and half of him wondered how many of them he watched. ' _This one is just my personal favorite'._

"Where'd you get these? These were all supposed to be private sale and deleted before I moved here."

Edward swallowed the log in his throat. Oswald snorted.

"Private sale indeed. Well, my father is a man of many friends, and a sort of jack of all trades. He looks after me, makes sure I'm being treated respectfully, and taught by the most accredited teachers..."

Oswald walked toward the older man, mearly straddling him. He picked some flint off of the older man's suit jacket. His expression was unreadable.

"What do you want? Other than to completely embarass me?" No answer. "Seriously? All this research into my life just because of a  _stupid_ detention. Consider your detention dismissed if you have such a hard time bearing consequences to your actions." Silence again. A smirk from Oswald. "You know, not everyone has a ton of money to do as they please. Some of us have a be scrappy to survive. That's something you'd never understand."

Suddenly, a hand gripped Edward's cheeks in a tight hold. Edward became flustered, face turned red as he became stuck in the paralyzing grips.

"I could teach you a thing or two about consequences, Mr. Nygma."

Edward remained quiet. His toes curled in his shoes.

"Originally I just wanted something 'stupid' to hang flyers of all over the school, to welcome our new teacher. Like an embarassing yearbook photo or an ugly selfie, which might I add you have none, as a hazing of sorts, harmless fun. But, when my father had his friends do a little digging, I discovered there is much more to you than I originally thought. Now, I entertained the idea of taking a screenshot from one of these little old things, but... I've reconsidered."

"Oh really, how gracious of you. A change of heart? Why?"

"Well partly because I don't want anyone else seeing you like that, it's just unfair to you. And I am nothing if not reasonable and fair."

"Why else?"

"Mainly because I want you all to myself."

Edward nearly gasped, he would have if his face wasn't being so tightly squeezed. Oswald released him, then backed up to lean against a wall.

"I am... Confused. To say the least."

Oswald strolled past him lightly, staying on his toes and keeping swift motion despite his poor condition. He walked over to the man's desk, looking around and peaking into the drawers.

"Well, the way I see it, you can take what's behind curtain number one," Oswald picked up a cup of pencils, spilled them out onto the desk, and smiled to himself, "I can connect my bluetooth to the projector tomorrow, or stream the videos to every computer in this school, or send them to everyone I know and I can expose you to the whole school as the cock-sucking whore that you are..." Edward could feel himself blushing in embarassment and anger, "or you can take what's behind special curtain number two."

Edward grinded his teeth and balled his fists. He way trying to weigh his options and wondered if he'd win in a physical fight against this kid. But then what? He'd get fired and all the videos would probably get leaked anyways, ruining his future shots of becoming a teacher in any respected school ever again.

"And what would curtain number two be?"

Edward growled through a locked jaw.

"I was so hoping you would ask," Oswald walked toward the man, and combed his fingers through his neatly trimmed hair, "be a good boy and get on your knees for me."

"Fuck you."

Edward snapped back, all the blood drained from his face. He stood up and pushed Oswald, barely making the kid step back.

"Ah ah ah, Edward. Don't make me do something you'll regret."

Stunned for a second by the use of his first name, he tried to ignore the kid's power play.

"I don't believe you for one goddamn second. You wouldn't send it out, and you sure as hell wouldn't project it. You like me here, obviously a little more than you should."

Suddenly, loud moaning noises filled the room. Edward cleaned off his glasses and looked back to see a clear image of him... With another man. It was a video from when he was freshly 18, barely legal to be doing what he was doing, and he was choking in real life and in the video. He was stroking himself slowly while sucking the other guy off.

"No, Professor, I don't want to expose you, but if I can't have you... Then I suppose everyone can."

' _There you go baby. You're doing so well for your daddy. I'm almost there... You gonna cum for me? Get yourself all messy while I spill in your mouth? You'd like that. Good boy.'_

_Edward's eyes were watering, and he was nodding and practically purring as the stranger slowly fucked his mouth. His eyes rolled backwards, and he felt shocks up his spine as his orgasm overcame him. He could barely tune in his ears to hear the grunts from the other man as he spilled into his mouth, and he swallowed around him._

Edward's fists connected to Oswald's jaw. Oswald dropped his phone and proceeded to fight back against this man, somehow over powering him and pinning his hands over his head.

"Stop it! Now! Stop fighting!" 

Oswald shouted at him, and Edward began to stop struggling, despite still being enraged. His face grew particularly red when he heard the video of himself moaning dramatically loud. Oswald smirked at him.

"You fucking bastard, you'll pay for this!"

Edward tried to wiggle out of his grip with no success.

"I already did. $7.99 on XXXVideos.com."

"Fuck you!"

"Not quite."

Oswald straddled him, as Edward tried to get his chest to stop pounding. Oswald touched his own jaw, wincing when he put pressure where Edward had punched him minutes before.

"I deserved that, maybe. But you definitely deserve this."

In a second, before Edward could blink, Oswald was kissing him, passionately, and slowly grinding his hips into Ed's. When his tongue gently pressed against his mouth, without thinking, Edward parted his lips and swiped their tongues together. 

' _This is so wrong.'_ Edward thought to himself, but moaned when Oswald began to suck hickeys onto his neck and bite down.

"You won't do it."

"You seem to consistently underestimate what I will and won't do."

Oswald whispered hotly into his ear.

"Do what you do best, Professor. Scrap it out. Struggle for me. Do what it takes to keep your nice little job here, or pay the consequences."

Oswald began to undo his pants, hands shaking with eagerness. Edward froze. What was he still doing there? About to have sex with a minor in his place of work? All over being a former pornstar? It's not the worst working background he could have. 

"Oswald I-i can't do this. Please stop."

"Yes you can and you will Nygma."

Ed's eyes widened when Oswald pulled his cock from its restraints. It looked to be about nine inches long, and it curved up slightly, with a pink head that was already drooling a bit. It was pretty, like the rest of Oswald, and the biggest (by about three inches) that he had come this close to. Nervously, and scared, Edward licked his lips and looked up at Oswald.

"Oswald I can't. Please don't-"

"You will if you want to keep your job. I'm not playing games anymore, Nygma. I want what's mine."

Edward thought that all spoiled brats must feel this entitled to other people's bodies. He wanted to cry partly, yet the other part of him just wanted to set aside the circumstance and please the young man who was now straddling Edward with his knees by his shoulders, tip of his cock barely touching the older man's lips.  _It was the most genuine and erotic sexual scenario he had ever been in in his life, and it was with a sixteen year old kid. It couldn't possibly get more wrong than this._

"Go on, then. Kiss it."

Oswald chuckled, hovering over him as he loosened up his own tie. Edward looked up at him and gently took him in his mouth, sucking lightly and tasting the precum that was leaking.

Oswald shut his eyes and relaxed, he almost look peaceful... Approachable, even.

Edward took in another two inches, feeling like he already was going to choke because of the awful angle. Edward let it out of his mouth with a small  _pop_ , and it gently and humiliatingly slapped against his face, making his eyes close.

"Edward, why the sudden modesty? I know you can do better."

Oswald asked, brushing a loose hair from Ed's forehead. His bright red cheeks added to the beauty of his delicate skin.

"Can we, uh, change positions?"

Oswald groaned and reluctantly stood up, and decidedly kicked off his shoes as Edward got up to a kneel. He watched as his dick bobbed freely as walked, hard and dripping  ~~and delicious.~~ Oswald sat in his assigned seat, pants around his ankles.

"You can suck me off under my desk, Professor, if you beg for it first."

Edward knew there was no way he would beg for it.

"Absolutely not."

Edward stated with pride, still kneeling.

"Do as I say or don't cum. That's your final warning, Nygma."

_'Oh shit. That's kinda hot.'_

Edward thought to himself, letting out a small whimper he couldn't hold back, watching Oswald slowly jerk himself off. He wondered if Oswald had jerked off in class, watching those videos of him, or if he had waited all day for this. He was suddenly aware of how hard he was as well.

No one had ever wanted him this bad, no pornstar, no ex boyfriend or girlfriend. This teenager made up in his mine that Edward was his to take from the moment he arrived. The idea made Ed shutter.

He slowly crawled under Oswald's desk. Atleast this way, he couldn't see his face, couldn't tell him how pretty he looked with his dick in his mouth, couldn't see how he cried when he choked on his cock.

"Please, Oswald-"

"Try again."

"Oswa-"

"No."

It finally clicked to Edward, and he thought it couldn't have possibly gotten anymore humiliating than it already was.

"Please  _daddy,_ let me suck your cock so I can cum."

A split second later his face was yet again slapped by the messy cockhead. 

"Cum when you please. But since you've been so difficult," Oswald blindly searched for Edward's hands, which Edward offered to him, "you can only cum from sucking my cock and rutting against my foot. Those are your options." He tied Edwards hands with his tie and held them in his lap, his cock between Ed's arms, making him have to sit up a bit more for a better angle.

"You'll thank me when you cum, and you'll thank me for permission."

Oswald slipped the foot on his good leg between Ed's legs. 

"Thank you, daddy."

Edward mumbled, beyond embarrassed. Oswald raked fingers through his hair, making him want to rub against the touch. 

"Get on with it, then."

Edward took the cock back into his mouth, and let his eyes close. He decided to get it done quickly and he'd finish himself off at home. He bobbed his head up and down a few times, then tried to will himself to take it all the way down. He got to almost two inches from the base when he decided to stop. Oswald tightened his grip on the back of his head and pushed him the rest of the way down. Edward fought the need to breath, to kick and fight, and instead rutted against Oswald's leg like some kind of helpless dog.

"Good boy. You're doing so amazing, professor. Hold it there for just a little longer. Good fucking boy."

He pulled his head off and Edward gasped for breath, quickly working at his balls to keep him satisfied. He continued to grind his hips against his leg.

"Oh, babygirl, you should've just told me earlier today that this was what you needed, I would've happily bent you over in front of the whole class, given them a lesson on anatomy..."

Oswald joked, but it made Edward pull away to give a deep moan.

"Is that what you want, Nygma? Or would you rather me pound you in the bathroom and leave you there for someone else to have their turn, covered in my cum?"

"Oh my god, Osw- Daddy! I'm gonna cum!"

Oswald grabbed Ed by the back of his head and forced himself down his throat, as Ed gagged. Oswald felt saliva dripping down his balls and his pubic hair, making him moan loudly.

"Cum baby. Cum while you choke on my cock."

Edward saw stars, became lack and unresponsive as his eyes rolled back and he suffered through the most powerful orgasm he had ever had. He felt like he was sobbing and whimpering, but no coherent words came out. He also felt Oswald shoot down his throat and pull out, still spilling cum all over his face. He gasped as he swallowed and held his tongue out without thinking about how pitiful he must look (thank god Oswald couldn't see him all that well from the angle).

After a moment, Edward crawled out from under the desk, pants uncomfortablely wet and sticky. He sighed deeply and allowed himself to lay down on the floor, staring up towards the ceiling. He hadn't realized Oswald had gotten up and redressed himself until a box of tissues fell on his chest. 

"Next time you want to degrade me in front of the whole class, I want you to remember kneeling to me under my desk, and cumming in your pants from simply sucking my cock and rutting against my leg. You understand me?"

Edward barely nodded as he sat up. 

Oswald licked his lips. Oswald thought about actually bending him over the desk right now and fucking his brains out, but it was already five and he had places to be.

"You look good like that, babygirl. I can't wait to do it again."

Oswald picked up his phone and unsynced the porn that was on the projector, which was already rolling through the credits. He threw on his overcoat- an expensive leather jacket, and headed towards the door.

"Oswald?"

He heard, hand on the door. He turned to see Edward wiping his face with a tissue.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

With a wink, Oswald walked out the classroom door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me three days to write this chapter, and I rewrote it about five different times. So please, feast upon it.

"You're glowing, Edward. Don't think I can't tell when you're getting laid out."

His roommate, Isabella, joked with him. Edward hadn't quite woken up yet, and nearly spit out his coffee at the statement. She giggled, and sat cross-legged on the couch. She had her light blonde hair pulled back into a messy bun. Her sweatpants stretched out around her ankles, and her large t-shirt had a sleeve sliding down one of her shoulders. Edward admitted to himself that he enjoyed seeing her like this- she cleared his eyes when she looked so naturally beautiful, like lavender cleared the nose. Though woman weren't really his department, he was fond of her.

"So who's the lucky gal or guy?"

She was his best and only friend, who thankfully moved with him to this crime-ridden city, she asked with curiousity. He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He wondered if people could smell it on him, or if he was just that obvious.

_oh yeah, by the way, forgot to mention that a student shoved his cock down my throat and made me cum in my pants like some teenager my first day on the job, thanks for noticing._

"I'm not getting laid, Izzy. Maybe it's my skincare product you're noticing."

Edward joked, running his hands delicately over his own face, pretending to be a model from a covergirl commercial. He half heartedly was hoping that his roommate would just drop the subject.

"Okay, okay. So it's confidential. Just tell me what they're like."

She smiled friendly at him, and he checked his watch. Ten minutes til he had to be out the door. He ran his fingers through his curly hair, which he hadn't bothered to straighten that morning. When he realized she wouldn't budge, he sighed to himself.

"He's... Strong willed, stubborn, difficult to get along with, a control freak who's super possesive and dominant, I feel like he's constantly breathing down my neck, ready for me to make the first move. He's unreadable and a genius and very dangerous. I think that about covers it."

Edward spoke quickly, not wanting to dwell on the topic. Edward sipped his coffee loudly, and Isabella nodded, impressed.

"Sounds intense. And you like him?"

"Pssh. Of course."

They both chuckled, and Isabella's watch beeped. He chortled to himself as she struggled to pull herself from the couch.

"I got to get ready for work."

"And I have to go to work."

"Mmm. Have a good day. Try to keep the hickeys covered up, too."

Edward clasped a hand around his own neck as he made it out the door. There lies his source of exposure.

* * *

 

"Alright! It seems thats everybody besides-"

The classroom door opened, and fifteen minutes late for the three days in a row that Edward had been here, was the infamous Oswald Van Dahl-Cobblepot. His tie was undone and he looked like he got about 20 minutes of sleep last night. Edward greeted him, low voiced as he spoke to him privately.

"Oswald. I'm so glad you could join us. Tell me, are you on a mission to get every detention you can from me?"

Oswald smiled at him, raising his chin a bit to seem taller than he was. The dark circles under his eyes contrasted almost painfully with the light tone of his skin. That's where Edward realized the difference between his love for his best friend and his love for Oswald... his best friend cleared his mind, cleared his senses with her enthusiasm and soft, gentleness. Oswald enticed something deep inside of him, pulled it out from within him and showed it off like some trophy to the world. He made him feel like he had been stricken by something much more spectacular than he had ever known. Isabella was a peace treaty. Oswald was a blood spilled, enemy-gutted victory.

He wanted to win, he didn't want to give in.

"Detention with you is never that awful, now, is it?"

Oswald said in almost a whisper, and he could feel his students cold stare. He found himself and swam to the surface, decidedly not drowning in the other young man's eyes while his students look on.

"Take a seat, Mr. Cobblepot, you're lucky I don't give you a referral to the principal's office. And fix your tie."

He said loudly, and turned to the class, which stuck their heads back down. Oswald scoffed at the last remark and practically fell into his seat, knee giving out on him half way down. He hissed, putting pressure of the side of his knee cap. Edward felt a little bad for him, the kid probably had a partially shattered knee cap or a torn ligament and he didn't even know it or treat it. He gave him a sympathetic look that went unnoticed, and continued to go over chemical bonds. He turned back towards his students after several minutes of scribbling on the board. He answered a few questions, letting his eyes constantly drift to Oswald, who bit his lip as he looked heavily concentrated on drawing in his sketchbook, not noticing his favorite teacher the first couple of glances. Eventually, their eyes locked, and Oswald gestured his eyes down to his own lap, where he spread his legs wide and deliberately for his teacher, who began to break out in a cold sweat.

"Any more questions?"

The oldest man in the room cleaned his glasses hastily. Oswald raised his hand. The class groaned, now frustrated with how long the introduction was taking.

"Okay, I'll answer your question personally. Everybody else can get to working on the worksheet now."

The classroom of students turned their attention to their papers, instructed strictly by their principal not to speak until all their work was completed unless spoken to by a teacher. Edward strolled over to Oswald's desk, hands clasped behind his back as he bent over to be almost ear to ear with Oswald. 

"You're really glowing this morning, Mr. Nygma. Have a good night last night?"

"You know," Edward paused for a second, scanning over the front page. He could feel Oswald's hot breath on the shell of his ear, so much so that he had to reposition himself to squatting beside the desk to keep from arching his back, "you're the second person to say that to me today."

Edward flipped the page over to the back, Oswald gleamed at him.

"Oh? Who else noticed, I do wonder?"

Edward scrunched his eyebrows in confusion, and looked into Oswald's eyes, that no longer appeared very tired.

"You've already answered all the questions."

Edward stated, dumbly. Oswald nodded, as if he hadn't already known that himself.

"Yes, I know. I was just wondering if you've thought about me for these last couple of lonely nights we've had."

Oswald toyed with his own tie. Edward flustered at the question, as if the kid genuinely cared about him. His lips were pressed out a bit, and he stared doe-eyed at the taller man as he stood up.

"Not a bit."

He lied, bitterly, the words like ash on his tongue. Oswald huffed to himself, and licked his lips. He strolled back to his desk to grade papers and be miserable.

* * *

 Edward was starving by noon. He finished up his third period class and dismissed the students two minutes early for lunch break. Edward stood up and stretched, grabbed his wallet and keys off his desk, amd made his way down the hallway.

His stomach was practically eating itself by the time he was maiing it down the stairs, the loudness of the cafeteria barely drowning out the sounds of it's grumbling. 

Edward pushed open the doors that led outside, practically skipping, when he heard loud shouting.

He rushed around the corner of the school to the parking lot, where he found a group of teenagers fighting. He pushed his glasses up his nose and hurriedly jogged over there (as to not make him look like a fool for the strange way he runs). 

"Boys, boys! Stop it"

He pushed through a circle of teenagers to find Oswald knocking a kid's face in. The victim desperately trying to fight his way out of his circumstance.

"Oh my god, Oswald! Stop right this instant."

Oswald barely looked up at him for a second before uppercutting the other teenager under him. Edward quickly grabbed Oswald by wrapping his hands underneath both his arms and dragging him up, practically fighting Oswald himself to get him off the other boy. He quickly released him and stepped between the two, the other had gotten up and tried to continue the fight, apparently unaware that he had already lost.

"What is going on here?!"

Sister Jillian, a catholic volunteer teacher, shoved her way through the ring of people, and helped pull the other boy, Vinny Conway, from Edward, as he held back Oswald.

"Are you a lunatic, Oswald? Have you lost your mind?! What the hell were you doing!"

"Oh of course, Cobblepot, get your little boyfriend in on it, since you can't fight your own battles!" The other child spit, blood weeping from his nose. Edward felt embarassed and out of place, being called his boyfriend and all. It hit a little too close to home.

"You're lucky he's here, shit face, or you'd have my foot up your ass!" Oswald shouted, vigarously lunging towards him, where Edward held him back.

"Boys! What has gotten into you! Vinny, apologize to Mr. Nygma right now!"

"Sorry, faggot."

The angry child hissed at him. Edward considered letting Oswald have at him, but instead decided just to appear uneffected as possible.

"That's real mature, Mr. Conway."

Edward sneered back. He tightened his grasp on Oswald's shoulder.

"That's it! Consider 213 your permanent room the rest of this year! Get to the principal's office right now young man, march!"

She shouted at him, and he and another teacher who had came to assist grabbed him by the arm and walked away with him, escorting him to the Principal's office. Oswald touched his sore cheek.

The teacher hurried the other students back to the cafeteria, leaving Edward and Oswald to themselves.

"What happened, Oswald?"

Oswald sat down in the grass, and Edward remained standing, lurking over him.

"I- fuck, okay. I heard him making jokes about you and I lost my temper. Someone had to say something, Edward.You won't understand."

"I now understand that you are very immature, not to be trusted, and that you think I'm some princess you have to defend with your life."

"He told all his friends about how he was going to pass you around with his buddies until you were out cold."

Oswald was nearly yelling at him, looking like he was about to cry from anger. Edward scoffed.

"It's funny that you suddenly care about me, Oswald, considering you said just the other day about how you didn't care if you exposed me to everyone."

"Well, you're mine now, and no one can talk that sort of shit about you. And if you have a problem with me sticking up for you, maybe you should find a job some where else."

"Maybe I will."

Edward began to walk away, now just as furious as he was hungry.

"Please, Ed. You'd be crawling back in a week if you left. You like it too much."

Oswald said, quickly catching up to him despite his condition.

"Shut up."

Ed felt defeated already. His defense was bleeding, and he was metaphorically trying to tie-off the wound. 

"You like it so much I don't even have to touch you."

"I said shut up!"

Pissed off, he checked the time on his watch, knowing he wouldn't have time to grab lunch anymore.

"You've probably thought only about me for the last few days."

Oswald demanded an answer, a reaction, out of Edward.

"Shut the fuck up! You see, it's okay or whatever if you oversexualize me, but not if anyone else does it, right?"

"Right."

Oswald said, casually, as if it was an obvious truth.

"I'm so done with you, Oswald. You got what you wanted from me. Now leave me alone."

"You want to know what I want? I want your full obedience and I want you to not question me when I give a shit about you. That's what I want."

"And what? I'm supposed to get on my knees and kiss the ground you walk on for being the oh-so-brave knight that rescued me from the petty insults of an insecure little boy. You know why I'd never want you, Oswald? Because you are a spoiled child that throws a tantrum anytime he doesn't get what he wants! Especially when what he wants doesn't want him back. You're a crooked, twisted bully, Oswald, and you're no better than the pig you were fighting."

Suddenly, Edward was pulled down by the back of his legs, Oswald tumbling down with him, and he was face first in the dirt, and could feel Oswald's knee pressing into his spine. He hissed in pain.

"Take it back, now."

Edward tried reaching his arm around, tried bucking the boy off of him, to no avail.

"Fuck you."

Oswald grabbed him by the front of his neck and pulled him to curve his spine, causing him to cry out in the sharp pain.

"Ffuck you! Let go of me!"

"Take it back."

"I'm sorry!"

"I have enough assholes to deal with, so will you behave now?"

Edward nodded, desperately grasping for anything to release himself from the pain. The pressure was off his spine, and he gasped in relief. A hand gently rubbed his shoulder.

"Good boy."

He heard the patting down of fabric, and realized in a few minutes that he had been left completely alone. He couldn't believe his life as he flipped himself over and looked up at the light blue sky. He checked his watch- five minutes until he had to be back in class, he just got disciplined by his student, he had dirt all over his clothes, and even worse- he was still hungry.

* * *

 "Come home with me."

Edward hadn't even noticed the younger man had walked into his classroom, and was startled by the sound of his voice. It had only been five minutes since the school let out, yet the vast hallway left no familiar sign of human life, save the two men in the cold classroom. Edward jumped a little, and pushed his glasses up again. Oswald closed the door behind himself. He approached Edward with slow, even strides.

"That's the most idiotic idea you've had all week. You are a hurricane, Oswald. Perhaps I should hire a defense attorney, go to court, might be the more pleasurable option that wasting more time fulfilling your desires."

Edward rambled, shoving papers into a book bag. He sighed deeply when he felt Oswald's presence behind him.

"Hard words, Mr. Nygma. Are you telling me you find no pleasure in being with me?"A sly hand crept up his arm. Edward pushed his hair from his forehead with the opposite hand."No pleasure in... fulfilling my desires?" 

He asked him, very close, but not close enough for Ed's liking.

"I'm telling you I shouldn't. What would happen if I agreed? 'Oh hey, mom, dad this is my Chemistry teacher I've been banging. We are going to head up stairs to have nauseatingly loud sex. Toodles!' Besides, i'm busy. I have about three hundred papers to grade by Monday, I'll be here all weekend."

Edward mocked the younger man, flailing his hands and speaking in a high pitched voice. Oswald scorned the motion.

"My parents aren't home for the weekend,  they went to Vegas," Oswald moved to being pressed behind Edward, the toe of his shoes touching Edward's heels. He took a deep breath as the kid wrapped his arms around him, "You can grade papers later, or bring them with you, if you so please. "

"That makes absolutely no difference to me, Oswald. I have other priorities, and you are about last on the list on things I need to do. Sorry I cannot be at your beckon call like your previous lovers."

He could barely whisper out the words, leaning into his touch cautiously and slowly, hoping Oswald wouldn't notice how his body betrayed him. He needed to get some work done, dammit. Needed to prove that he deserved this job just as much as any of these master-degree catholic saints with an eight inch sticks up their asses.

"Let's not get started on the 'previous lovers' topic, Professor. I don't think you'd enjoy that conversation."

Oswald kissed the older man's shoulder gently, holding his face close to him to breathe in his scent. Edward looked towards the door, which Oswald had locked without even him noticing. A sigh of relief, despite them and a few janitors most likely the only people still in the school. Oswald sighed, a sigh that wreaked of disappointment and disapproval. Edward could hardly bare it- It was like a knock to the chest. He couldn't understand the hold Oswald had on him, nor could he explain it.

"I should get going then, since you're so busy."

Oswald whispered to him like it was some sacred secret, gripped his waist hard before letting go.

"No, stay."

Edward muttered, shades of red washing over his face. He reached back with soft, pleading hands that shook when he grasped the cuffs of Oswald's suit jacket.

Edward knew Oswald was toxic. Poison that he couldn't spit out, the kind that drew him to a sweating and rutting mess at the snap of his finger tips, manipulated him emotionally, dominated him physically and sexually. Yet, he wanted it so bad. Craved the pain with every fiber of his being, to the point where he was allowing the sixteen year old to drive him crazy to do god-knows-what with him. It made him ache. It felt scandalous and sinful, something he wouldn't dare confess to his priest about, rather rot in hell than let his inner torment slip from his lips. He could not believe he was letting a sixteen year old do these things to him. He couldn't wait until the law caught a sniff of this and what they were doing. He gripped the fabric tighter, though the younger man was unmoving.

"Please, stay."

"Well, since you ask so nicely."

Edward, unknowing what to do, faced Oswald, who turned back his way, and knelt in front of him.

Oswald groomed his natural hair, twirling a curl in his fingers.

"I like it like this. Bed head suits you."

"Thank you."

"No more talking. Stand up." 

Edward hesitantly stood to his feet, and Oswald grabbed him by his tie. His knees buckled, and he could barely find his balance, so he wrapped his arms over the other's shoulders. With the other hand, Oswald traced his fingers around the frame of Edwards glasses, before peeling them off with two fingers. Edward, being very hard of seeing, could now only make out the soft colors and shapes of Oswald- no distinct features, like his roaring blue eyes. Edward whined, and then felt as if he was being dramatic, but decided he didn't care if he was or not. He wanted to see his face.

"I'm sorry, baby. I didn't want to break them."

Oswald set them gently down on the teacher's desk. He pulled Edward by his tie, guiding a nearly blinded Ed towards the center of the classroom. He kissed his neck, letting his hand fall down to cup the other man through his pants, Edward tilted his head back, fulling exposing his neck as he rested his back against a desk, careful not to put too much pressure on it at first to make sure it was stable. Oswald grabbed the taller man's legs and wrapped them around his waist, leaning him completely against the table, and being to kiss him slowly on his lips, hips moving slowly and hard, making Edward grab the other man's head, and move his hands down his back where he scratched at the fabric.

Oswald shrugged off his suit jacket, and loosened his tie to follow. He undid his shirt and Edward moaned at the feeling of Oswald's bare back under his fingernails, scraping him with need.

"Get undressed, take it all off. Now."

Oswald backed up a few steps and Edward released his hold on him. Edward shrugged off his jacket, then frantically tried to unbutton his vest. By the time he was done undoing his tie, his hands were shaking trying to unbutton his own shirt.Oswald suddenly stepped in and pushed him back on table, pulling the shirt where the buttons popped off and hit the tile floor with a repeating  _clink_.

"Oswald!"

Edward gasped, realizing his shirt would need his buttons resewn. Oswald grabbed his face in his hands and kissed him hard, with a hunger that only he knew he could fulfill. Edward was lost, didn't know where to put his hands, but god it felt like coming home.

"You took too long. Flip over."

Edward flipped onto his stomach, balancing his weight on his toes and on the floor. He toed off his shoes as he felt Oswald undoing his belt, pulling it from his pants and letting the metal buckle hit the floor, following his pants and underwear coming off in one pull, making Edward feel a cold breeze from the overly air conditioned room. He felt Oswald's hand wrap around his cock, pulling it and making him hiss at the friction. Oswald held it tight in his hand, rubbing his thumb over the slit, and Ed mewled and almost sobbed when he held his balls tightly, feeling them come tighter and,

"Gotta- I'm gonna-"

Edward gasped and then let out a strangled cry when Oswald held his balls painfully tightly in his fist. With his dominant hand, Oswald smashed Edward head into the wooden desk, making him cry out for a second time.

"You're too eager, Edward. No, you won't. Not until I tell you to. You understand?"

"Please, please  _oh god."_

Oswald tangled his hair in his hand and picked his head up just to wrap his same hand around his throat, lightly.

"I'll wait until you understand."

His grip tightened in both places. Edward's fingers dug into the sides of the desk. He felt the nails digging into his skin around his throat.

"Yes! Oswald, yes! I understand! Please!"

He gasped out, his balls aching in want and in pain. Oswald let go of his balls, and loosened his grip on his throat. Edward took a deep breath and tried to focus his blurry vision on the posters on the wall.

"What's my name, baby?"

He ground his suit pants against Edward's bare ass, leaning over him and making him groan.

"You have to earn it."

Edward whispered, clinging to the table, hair falling in his face. He wiggled a little bit, teasing Oswald back.

"Is that a challenge?"

He licked the back of Edward's ear, and Edward felt like he was being dissected, tested, and he was a blubbering mess.

" _Yes."_

He heard the swiping of fabric, and then felt a leather belt against his bare ass. 

"Is this what you want?"

Oswald whispered so dirty, toying with Edward, letting it slip to his cock, which jumped in either fear or excitement. Edward leaned away from the feeling- his body knew what it meant and that it would  _hurt._ But his mind was cloudy and could only want anything Oswald tossed at him. Edward peered over his shoulder, only able to see the clothes that had been tossed onto the floor because of the angle, but then Oswald's hand dangled the belt where Edward could see the tight fisted, brown leather swinging gently.

" _Yes."_

He replied, like a broken record. He felt a hand on his lower back, Oswald was steadying himself, probably taking pressure off his knee, and pushing Edward's stomach hard against the desk. Mid-deep breath, a hard slap burned into Edward's skin, nearly making him shriek. There was no counting, no stopping, just swat after swat, and Edward tried to count in his mind, but couldn't keep up with the ruthless rhythm.

"Stop! Please, stop, oh, dear,"

Edward gasped with each hit, his voice cracking and failing on him. Suddenly, the beating came to a cease, and the leather rested upon his raw and red ass, and he let his head fall as he cried.

"I want to hear you say it."

"Daddy, please."

Edward groaned, trying to catch his breath.

Oswald slapped him, bare handed down the middle of his right cheek, and he yelped in pain.

"I sense a sarcastic and hostile edge to your tone, baby girl."

Oh, that name. Edward didn't know why it made him feel like he was set on fire. Maybe it was just the spanking.

"Please, please, daddy."

He gasped, his body shrinking away when Oswald rested his hand on his ass and gently rubbed at the auburn flesh. He relaxed, forcing his muscles to un-tense and sighing.

"Shh. Hush now."

Oswald gently pushed his face down, and Edward let him be controlled by the shorter man. Edward only tried controlling his own breathing. He felt a gentle finger circling around his pink, yearning hoe.

"You're twitching for me, Edward. Are you anxious for something?"

"I want it, please."

"Want what?"

"God, Oswald, just fill me already, please. I can't stand this teasing."

The finger disappeared for a second, maybe longer, but soon felt the pressure of a wet finger slipping inside of him, stroking him gently and slowly. Edward tried to thrust against the finger, but it was pulled away, causing him to whine and nearly thrash his head on the desk. His cock boobed in wanton need under him, nearly hitting the edge of the desk.

"You'll take what I give you, and you'll get more when you deserve it."

"Yes daddy."

"You still have so much to learn, sweet, sweet Ed."

Ed could only whine in response when one finger was replaced with two, pressing hard into him, scissoring him quickly.

"Are you stretched now baby? Or can I give you what you want now?"

Oswald said, still slamming his finger into him. Edward nodded frantically. Oswald pulled out his fingers swiftly, causing Edward to cleanch around nothing, feeeling genuinely empty. He heard the unzipping of pants and felt the wet head of his cock press against his cheeks. He moaned as Oswald pulled him closer by his hips, felt the tip against his hole. He felt the tip push in and he winced.

"Easy. Relax."

Oswald whispered, rubbing over his ass with one hand and pushing in with the other, filling him inch by inch, slower and slower, until he could only thrust in the last to fully rest, squeezed hard by the taller man's walls, feeling like he was being sucked in closer, being begged for more.

"Please, Daddy, move."

Oswald couldn't recall how long he had been still, but Ed's words caused him to pull back and push back in forcefully, setting a brutal pace between the tow, Edward moaning  shamelessly, gripping the desk that shook between them, wondering if it was going to break while he was getting the most thrilling sex of his life.

"Oh dear. Yes!"

Edward reached back blindly and grasped for Oswald's hand, and put it on his neck.

"You want to be choked, baby?"

Edward nodded, his eyes rolling back in pleasure. Oswald gripped his neck hard and continued pounding him, Edward curled his toes, when with a sudden change of angle caused Edward to see white spots, and he felt he was slipping out of consciousness. He thought that if he died like this, and someone found him like this, it would be well worth the experience. He could hear himself screaming for Oswald, shouting his name, but couldn't feel anything except the overwhelming feeling of it all, as Oswald broke him down into tiny pieces.

He heard Oswald moan loudly, and felt the pressure come off his throat, he came to the realization that he had just came all over the floor. 

"Shit, you're so tight."

Oswald stilled for a moment, then thrusted in softly a few more times before pulling out. Edward caught his breath and could feel Oswald's cum dripping out and down his ball sack, where it formed a small puddle on the desk. As his eyes closed, he was roughly flipped around, and heard Oswald's palm connect to his face, who was huffing and hovering above him. He gasped in surprise. Edward would never admit it made him leak out just that much more.

"What did I tell you about waiting?"

Oswald had gripped Edward's face in his hands, obviously not expecting an answer. Edward batted his eyelashes at him, and turned red. Oswald grabbed him by the arm and forced him off the desk, Edward barely catching himself when he fell to the floor with a thud.

Oswald pulled up his pants as Edward's body shook. He watched as Edward caught his breath, on all fours, looking like a puppy who had been caught tearing up the couch.

"Clean it up."

Edward went to stand, but Oswald put his shoe on the back of his neck, pushing him down.

"With your tongue."

"Oswal-"

"Now!"

Edward darted his tongue out, wondering how often the janitors swept up this room, and taste the top of the bitter and splattered puddle. Oswald squatted down and with his hand, forced Edward's face in it, smearing it across his cheek.

"I'm so  _hick_ sorry, daddy."

Edward hiccuped from his sobbing, and Oswald released the pressure on his head. Edward rose to a kneel, looking up at the, for once in his life, looming Oswald Cobblepot. Oswald pushed the hair from his eyes and wiped his thumb across his tear-stained cheek. Edward found himself humiliated at the fact that he was  _hard_ again, his body reacting positively to either being disciplined or degraded, he didn't know which. Or maybe it was the soft look, the after care that the generally harsh student granted him.

"I know you won't disobey me again, or I'll have to  _actually_ punish you."

Edward shook his head in agreement, and watched patiently as Oswald got dressed, slipping on his shirt then his suit jacket.

"If you would, dear?"

Oswald said, referring to his cuffs and his tie. Edward scrambled to his feet to help him button his cuffs and tie the fabric around his neck. Edward almost purred when Oswald reached down his naked body and grasped him in his hand, giving him a couple of strokes before releasing him again, watching as he trembled with over sensitivity and need.

"Good boy. You should get dressed now. The janitors should be coming to clean any minute."

Edward quickly got his underwear and pants on, and Oswald walked out, only turning to wink at his teacher.

Edward wiped himself down, not wanting to be smeared with his own semen or feel Oswald's drip from him in his suit pants. He then wiped down the desk and floor, proceeded to try to put on his ragged shirt, then his vest, and his suit jacket. He buttoned his vest up all the way to look as natural and non-fucked as possible, and fixed his hair. He threw away the tissues in his trashcan by his desk, grabbed his book bag as he ~~walked~~  limped out, smiling at the janitors who were cleaning only a few rooms away, who smiled back at him in utter obliviousness.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Edward spots Oswald getting out of his car, when he had decided to look out the window of the restaurant he was eatting at.

It was named something french that he couldn't pronounce without making a fool of himself. Isabella had insisted that they have dinner together to celebrate Edward's job. They were dressed well, and one would probably assume they were on a date if they were to take a glance.

"Oh dear."

Edward whispered to himself, setting his menu upright to perhaps block Oswald from seeing him. Isabella and Ed had been sitting in their regular, comfortable silence like they usually did when they were worn out until then.

"What's wrong?"

He heard the dinging of the door of the restaurant opening. He was with his parents- a woman decorated in jewelry and a red dress and a man dressed in a well tailored suit. Oswald was wearing a three piece purple suit, which was so obviously designed just for himself. Edward caught himself staring and turned back to hiding behind the menu to prevent drooling. Edward couldn't figure out for himself whether he loved or hated this kid.

He is a kid! A child! An angsty, spoiled teenager with nothing better to do than terrorize Edward. Everything about the situation was just wrong.

And yet...

"Just- a student is here."

Edward mumbled, ducking low. Isabella turned and saw one of the only men in the restaurant that was younger than twenty.

"Do you...not like him?"

Isabella asked, sounding confused- as she should be. After all, running into 1 of 400 students that attends the school he works at in that same part of the city shouldn't be totally unexpected or strange. Edward sighed and put his head down, and laid down his menu.

"No, just... I just don't want to deal with work stuff when I'm here with you, you know?"

Not, like,  _with you._

Is what Edward wanted to say, but didn't have the chance before he was being greeted with the smell of heavy, expensive cologne and the clicking of high heels.

"Mr. Nygma, Hello! Our little Oswald has told us so much about you. You are new at his school, are you not?"

A woman, presumably Oswald's mother, spoke to him in a heavy accent. Edward lifted his head up and smiled at the trio.

"Yes, I'm his chemistry teacher. It's so nice to meet you."

He felt heat rising in his chest just speaking to them. He felt like he was betraying these people, being a menance to society, and these people trusted their son to him. 

He shook their hands and turned towards Oswald, who was grinning in this fake-innocent way with his hands behind his back. His eyes shifted back to the older couple.

"Your son is doing very well in my class."

Edward said, trying his best to break the awkwardness without his voice breaking and try to convince these people that he actually was a decent person at heart- who just so happens to be fornicating with their son every so often.

"Well, of course, with your endless tutoring and unselfish help."

Is that what they call blowjobs these days?

Edward bit his tongue, and simply nodded it. Oswald smiled smugly as if he could read his mind.

"Ah. He doesn't truly need tutoring, but since he insists."

Oswald chuckled at Ed. 

"Is this your wife?"

The father asked. Oswald's facial expressions became unreadable, dangerous.

"Uh-"

"I think we should find our seats. I'm starving."

Oswald said, nearly slicing air with his harsh words. His parents seemed to jump a little when Oswald finally decided to speak, yet couldn't seem to pick up the change of tone- which had turned hostile. The mother gently stroked Oswald's hair.

"Well, it was nice to meet you two. Very beautiful couple."

Mrs. Cobblepot smiled. They walked away.

"That was... Interesting."

Isabella commented, eyes meeting Edward's.

"Well, better have them believe I'm married than know I'm..."

Edward trailed off, realizing he was talking out loud.

"Ed, I don't think they'll care if you're gay or bisexual or who you are with for that matter."

Isabella tried comforting him.

"Sure."

Edward said. That's obviously what he was referring to.

* * *

 Edward couldn't focus. Not on his food, atleast.

He kept looking up, looking through Isabella and at Oswald, who sat delicately in his seat, seemingly light-hearted. He didn't think that Oswald ever behaved that way. Perhaps it's his front for his family. 

Or perhaps Oswald was putting up a front with him.

"Ed, are you okay? You're red as a tomato."

Edward did feel warm. He shook his head and put down his fork.

"Excuse me."

Edward sped to the bathroom, and stopped and stood in front of the sink. He rubbed his temple and turned on the cold water, splashing himself in the face. He gasped.

The voice was coming back. He could hear it in his skull, nagging at him. It had been a while- a couple of months. He had thought his pills were working, but the doctor warned they would begin to become defective under high stress. His vision blurred for a moment and Edward worried that he'd have another seizure. His vision finally settled on his reflection in the mirror, which couldn't be his reflection, because it held a smug grin plastered across his face and had his arm's across his chest proudly.

"How long do you think you'll be able to keep this up?"

Edward quickly turned around. And there, leaning against a stall, was himself. The mirror image of him. Except it wasn't him. It wasn't his curly hair, or thrown together appearence. It wasn't his confidence in who he was and it wasn't his strength.

"What do you want?"

"You always talk so ominous and shallow with me! Come on, where is your...civility? We haven't spoken in months! Additionally, I think it's more about what  _we_ want rather than what I want. After all, I am you."

"We are not the same."

"You're absolutely right. I'm better. But that's beyond the point. When are you going to give up this whole facade of not caring?"

"I don't care. I don't understand what there is to care about."

"What's the reason you, and I specifically mean you, because I had nothing to do with that decision, did porn?"

Edward scoffed. He felt disgusted with the fact that the projection of his subconscious would even ask that question and expect an answer.

"The money. It was great money. And I needed it to keep from starving. What's your point?"

"Why'd you quit?"

"It wasn't like it was my dream profession."

"But you loved the sex."

"It satisfied me. I didn't exactly  _love_ it."

"The reason you began and the reason you  quit doing it was because you crave attention. Human affection. Connection. You wanted something real."

"Oh yeah, like this super real conversation."

"You won't admit you love him, will you? You'll just keep letting him toss you around because you're afraid that's all he wants. When will you tell him?"

"I don't love him. I'm not afraid of his love. I'm afraid of getting charged with a felony."

"You love everything about him. He's twisted and gets off the same way you do. He messes with you, crawls under your skin, and you crave it more than anything. You thrive off it."

"Right. Because I'm totally hitting my stride right now."

He heard the bathroom door open. 

Oswald.

They made eye contact and Oswald rolled his eyes and hurriedly walked to a urinal. Edward felt uncomfortable as he cleaned his glasses off, keeping his head down. When Oswald walked past him, he spoke-

"How's the pasta, Edward?"

He said, slyly, washing his hands in the sink.

"Did you have them put something in my food?"

Was the first question that popped out of Edward's mouth without thorough thought process. He was just trying to find a reasonable explanation to why his brain was messing with him again. Oswald looked at him like he was the most idiotic person in this restaurant at the moment, which he probably was.

"What kind of question is that?"

"Sorry...it's been a long day."

Edward mumbled, and adjusted his glasses back on his face. 

"Well, then. How's the wife, Ed?"

"She's not my wife."

Edward responded quickly, slowly gaining back full consciousness, his hallucinations fading.

"You should've told me there was a woman. I would've cut her brake cords."

"Oswald. We are not together."

"Fine."

Oswald turned off the sink and turned away. Ed grabbed him by his shoulder.

"I meant- Isabella and I are just roommates. And friends. We came to celebrate me landing my first real job."

"Ed. You can be with whoever you want. I can't control your emotions. You should've fucking told me- that's all. I won't tell anyone anything as long as you're happy."

"Oswald, please. Please don't do this."

"Why did you do so much for me if you didn't intend to stay? Stay long enough so that I desire you like nothing I've ever wanted before and then get a girlfriend and live in lala land with your three kids and your mini van and your fucking-"

Oswald was cut off by Edward pushing him against the wall and kissing him, deeply. For once Oswald was off gaurd, and Edward had him under his dictation.

"I did it because I love you."

Edward whispered when he finally pulled away, releasing his grip from the jetblack hair.

"I want you so bad right now."

"Stall sex is where I draw the line."

Oswald let out a slight whimper, that Edward barely caught. His hands reached down to readjust himself in his pants.

"I should leave."

Edward said, turning to walk out of the room. Oswald grabbed him by his collar.

"No, you shouldn't."

Oswald whispered, standing pressed behind him, breath hot against the back of his neck, making his hair stand on edge, making him sweat.

And it's that feeling again. Of wanting someone and being wanted back. That adrenaline of knowing the person wanting you could be pursuing anyone else, but in that moment, it's you. It makes you tingle and your heart beat so loud you can hear it and slowly you worry that maybe they can hear it to. that they know how much you want them back and it makes you vulnerable and it makes them dangerous- and in this moment, in this feeling, they could do anything they wanted The feeling that there is no more lines, no more restrictions, just...the animalistic, powerful, nature of craving more.

"You can have me here."

Edward whispers, knowing he sounds desperate, and gets a light chuckle from Oswald. He already knows.

"Can I meet you somewhere tonight? So we can talk?"

Oswald asks, sounding serious.

"Where?"

"My father owns many hotels. Meet me at the Jane Suites Hotel on 31st street tonight at 10. I'll be in the master suite. We can talk there."

It was risky. Going to a semi-public place to be with a student. What if someone recognized them together? 31st street was on the other side of Gotham though, so perhaps it wouldn't be so bad. Plus, he was already willing to be with him in the bathroom.

And who could say no to those eyes?

"Okie dokie."

Edward replied, quietly. Oswald snickered and left the bathroom. Edward stayed for a few more minutes before walking out.

"I picked up the tab. Let's hit the road."

Isabella said, sounding a little annoyed. She probably was, considering Edward was in the bathroom for 15 minutes and she was left to finish eatting and pay by herself. She grabbed her purse and they walked out into the parking lot. The Cobblepots had already left.

* * *

It was 10:12pm. Edward was sitting in the parking lot. Contemplating.

Should he go in? What if someone recognized him? What if they asked where he was going? He should go back home. Edward combed his hair through his fingers.

He got out of his car. He decided he'd just walk straight in through the doors, acting as if he knew what he was doing, and go to the top floor with the master suite.

The hotel was huge, fifteen stories high. It overlooked all of Gotham. It was decorated so eloquently, and it was often used for charity ball room dances and such.

Edward walked in and felt underdressed, despite wearing what he had worn to dinner. He quickly made it into an elevator and made his way to the top floor. 

 When he reached the top floor, he looked to the end of the long hallway. There was the master suite on the very end. He pulled up the collar to his coat and walked with pace to the door. He knocked three times, and slowly a minute passed.

Perhaps this was his way out. Maybe Oswald decides not to come, or maybe he forgot. Either way, he was about to turn when one of the double doors opened.

There, stood Oswald, shirtless, with a towel around his waist. His hair dripped wet and his body glowed.

"Are you waiting for an invitation?"

Oswald asked, raising his eyebrows at the older man.

"No, I'm not."

Ed said, nervously stepping into the room. The door shut behind him with a click.

"You showered."

Edward stated the obvious. The big curtains were pulled open of the large tinted window that overlooked all of Gotham. The wood floors echoed the sound of the pattering of Oswald walking so sleekly through the room. The large television was playing soft, slow music.

"Thanks for noticing."

"I mean- I thought I just came here so we could talk. In private. Real privacy, that is."

"As opposed to the fake privacy of your classroom or the resturant bathroom?"

"Yes."

"Well, I never said anything about doing anything else tonight. I do think we should talk."

Oswals opened up a small suitcase he had packed. He dropped his towel to the floor, facing away from Edward. Edward watched as he saw the water roll down Oswald's back and over his soft, pale cheeks. He flushed red and looked down at his shoes as Oswald pulled his underwear off.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just never..."

He ran his fingers through his hair and swallowed.

"Never actually saw you naked before."

"Oh," Oswald said, picking up the white towel from the floor and drying his hair with it, messily. It was ungelled, unstyled, and so authentic looking. It was Oswald in his purest form, "Well, do you feel as if you're breaking some unwritten rule?"

"No, not necessairly. You look good, that's all."

Edward said, taking in the art on the wall and the very expensive leather furniture. Atleast, expensive for his standards. Oswald smiled, like he already knew he was dashing.

"You want to take a seat?" 

Oswald asked, shrugging on a hotel bath robe and nodding to the bed.

"Sure." 

Edward agreed, sitting on the edge of the large mattress.

"Edward, I am not the best with words. So I'm just going to say this the only way I know how. I want to be with you. Actually with you. Not just sex or fooling around. I want to always be with you. I didn't know I could feel this way about a person but I feel this way about you, and I know I get jealous so easily but I think it's because.... I think I love you."

Edward met Oswald's soft eyes, and his lip quivered. Edward sat up straighter, and looked towards the door.

"I shouldn't be here."

He whispered softly under his breath. Oswald batted his eyes at him.

"What?"

"I should go. I should've never let it go this far. I'm sorry I lead you on and encouraged this, but I must go."

"No."

Oswald said, jaw dropping in disbelief. He had poured his soul out and Edward was going to soak it up and leave him dry.

"I'm sorry Oswald."

"Is it because I love you back?"

"I- fuck- I need to leave."

Edward stood up and headed towards the door. He made it to the door, hand on the lock. There was no guidance, no hand grasling the shoulder of his coat, forcing him to stay. It was completely his decision.

"Ed, if you walk out, don't ever come back."

Oswald said, sternly. He sat on the bed with his head on his hands. Edward lookes back at him and looked at the detail ofcthe wooden door in front of him.

"I don't know what to do, Oswald. We can't do this. It's so fucked up."

"I may be fucked up, but I can think straight. You're not taking advantage of me or anything idiotic like that, so get that out of your head. Ed, I love you."

"Stop saying that like you mean it."

"I mean it and I'll say it again. I love you."

Oswald said, as if he were certain. There was a silence among them. Oswald spoke again.

"Is it because of the woman you were with? Is she your girlfriend?"

He said, more spiteful now. Edward could feel the anger in his voice.

"Oswald, there is no other woman. Or man, for that matter. Only a kid who doesn't understand what he's asking for."

Edward hissed back. He could feel Oswald's presence. He couldn't decide if he was leaving or staying, but the voice in his head was nagging him to just finally open up. 

"Ed. I would do anything for you. But I'm not going to force you to stay. Not anymore, not ever again. Say the word and I'll forget the best days of my life ever happened, and you can turn back to your mediocre job, mediocre girlfriend, and mediocre sex life and I won't ever bother you again."

Oswald was pressed hard against Edward, bare and heaving chest pushed up against his back. He laid his forehead on his shoulder. Edward couldn't decide if he was angry, sad, or aroused. 

Ed turned back around to face Oswald, who lifted his head to meet him in the eyes.

Edward pushed a strand of wet hair from his forehead.

"She's not my girlfriend. You're too much the jealous type."

Edward became more relaxed.

"She gets to see you everyday, of course I'm jealous."

Oswald folded his arms across his bare chest, which was hairless and covered with freckles, and his nipples were a delicate, deep shade of red. Ed urged himself not to stare.

"You see me almost every day too."

Edward chirped.

"Yes, but not enough. Not like this."

Not in a personal setting.

"Can't believe I came here just to argue and make up with you."

Ed scoffed as he walked past Oswald back to the bed, where he sat upon the edge again.

"You could stay if you want. We could watch some movies and I could hold you."

Oswald said, approaching him slowly, like a predator sneaking towards it's prey. His eyes seemed to reflect the electric fireplace's luminosity.

"It's a school night."

Edward said, fixing his glasses on his nose. He felt anxious as Oswald spread Ed's knees, and slipped between his legs, crouching. He kissed the inside of Ed's clothed thigh, and Ed keened.

"We'll be there in the morning. We'll just be together now. We could indulge in some therapeutic physical stress relief."

He rubbed his thumbs into Ed's thighs. He gasped.

"Such as?"

"I could tie you up and fuck you until you're putty in the matress."

Oswald held strong eye contact with him as he licked his lips.

"I'd like that."

Oswald was moving his hands to undo Ed's pants, while Edward felt himself breaking into a cold sweat. Oswald was looking up at him as he tugged Edward's pants around his ankles.

Oswald stood and sat in Edward's laps, their clothed cocks touching through fabric.

"Let me show you how much I love you."

Oswald whispering into his ear. Ed could only nod as Oswald grinded into his lap.

* * *

"Yes, oh god, yes."

Ed groaned to himself, his face pressed into the mattress. Oswald ran his hands over Edwards back, who's skin felt like silk, and left a trail of goosebumps as Ed's body so perfectly reacted to the touch. He was already hard, his dick leaking clear from the tip, which was sticking out from the waistband of his boxers. Oswald tugged the boxers down and groped his teacher's ass in his hands, kneading it like dough. 

Oswald pulled himself back and dug through the suitcase which was conveniently by the bed, and pulled out a pair of black, metal handcuffs. Not dinky, sex cuffs- but police handcuffs. Before Edward could even interpret in, his hands were cuffed behind his back. 

Oswald rolled him over until he straddled him above his stomach. Ed looked up at him- doe eyed and nearly drooling. Oswald hoped he could forever see him like this- beautiful and helpless. Oswald could leave him like this for the maids to find, or could revisit the hotel room whenever he needed to fuck into something that wasnt his fist, and leave Ed forever needing from him like the whore he is. That was Oswald's favorite thing about Ed- that he had already turned him into his personal, needy, whore. Oswald leaned down and quickly began to ravish Ed's neck, sucking marks all into his skin.

"Fuck- Oswald. No marks where anyone can see them!"

Edward panicked, thrashing around. Oswald grabbed him by the hair and tugged his head up-

"I'll mark you where I want slut."

Ed groaned as his body shook gently, in his mind he was rolling his eyes and cursing himself, trying to calculate how much concealer to cover it up would cost in his head, all while Oswald gripped his neck with a little less pressure than previously, and could only take in the sound of Ed panting below him.

He watched out of the corner of his eye as Oswald spat into his hand and rubbed his dick quickly and with purpose, before hastily shoving himself inside, groaning at the tight fit.

"Fffuck, you couldn't've-"

Ed was cut off by Oswald shoving his face into the mattress, where he could barely breathe, as he bottomed out, chest pressed tightly against Ed's back.

"Shhhhh. Do as I say."

* * *

 

He opened his eyes to find Oswald looking back up at him, and they were both unsure of what to do next, considering this was the time Oswald usually got up and left.

"Hi."

Edward said, batting his eyelashes at Oswald. Oswald snickered. He rubbed his newly untied wrists, and felt his body ache as he tried to adjust his body position with Oswald still inside him, holding him down. He groaned in pain.

"Well, hello. I thought we already had that part covered."

"You're right."

Edward watched as Oswald slowly pulled out, as if thinking strategy to himself, and Edward winced the whole time. Until Oswald sat up and threw his legs over the side of the bed. Edward followed.

"You okay?"

Oswald asked, reaching out a hand to him, but instead resting it beside him, not wanting to become too clingy.

"Yes. I'm fine. I just..."

Edward trailed off, waving him hand in the air for emphasis. Distant. Oswald's warmth was gone and suddenly Edward felt a million miles away from him.

"Is this pillowtalk? Because I'm really bad at it."

Edward joked, and Oswald rolled his eyes to himself as he stood up, slipping on his underwear. Edward pulled the tussled blanket over his own shoulders.

"I feel like we keep going back and forth on if we're doing this or not. Are we having sex because we enjoy eachother or because we enjoy sex?"

Oswald asked, messing with the curtains, drawing them back open to view the city.

"I enjoy you, Oswald. I enjoy being yours."

"Mine."

Oswald mimicked, scoffed even, as if thinking to himself and doubting Edward's proposition. 

"I don't want to fight anymore, Oswald. I'm already neck deep. There's no pulling myself up from the hole I've dug myself anymore."

"Is that what this is to you, Ed? Do you feel trapped?"

"No."

 "Good."

Edward stared at his reflection in the mirror that hung over the outside of the bathroom door from where he sat on the bed. The red marks and teeth imprints on his neck seemed a little too real.

 


End file.
